Sweet
by Bunny Fair
Summary: It's Valentine's Eve at the revolutionaries base and one seamstress is simply too busy to even remember. Thankfully her girlfriend doesn't mind. Pre-Established Koala x Fem!OC


Seraphina twisted her back and softly groaned as it popped. Scratching the back of her head and glanced at the stack of clothes still in need of being patched up. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, reaching over to turn off the lamp. Sighing softly, she gathered up the finished articles of clothes and walked out, blinking when her stomach growled.

She sighed and made her way through the commanders' hall, setting the patched up clothes outside of each door as she went. After finishing, she turned and walked to the kitchen. Hopefully someone had saved her some dinner. Hopefully.

Nudging the door open, she froze to stare at the large mess. Bowls were stacked on top of each other, every cooling rack they had was out with a variety of sweets on them, flour and other ingredients dusted the floor and, was that powder sugar on the ceiling? If it was, whoever made this mess was cleaning it and not her.

Rubbing her eyes, she softly groaned. She just wanted dinner, not to come across a disaster of a kitchen. Whoever did this was gonna be in so much trouble. Hearing a ding, she looked over at the ovens and blinked when Koala quickly came into view, wiping her hands on her apron.

Koala blinked at her and quickly moved to take the tray out of the oven. "What are you still doing up, Sera? You should be asleep."

Seraphina pointed at her. "I'm starving 'cause I missed dinner. What the hell is all of this?"

Koala set the tray down and shook her head, taking a plate out of the large fridge. "Here, I saved you some. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, you didn't forget did you?"

Seraphina took the plate and groaned, hanging her head. "Damn, I'm sorry, love. I've been so busy, I completely forgot."

Koala smiled and lightly kissed her, gently squeezing her hands. "It's okay, I know you've been busy. Now, you eat and then off to bed. I'll make you breakfast in bed. Pancakes?"

Seraphina smiled slightly and kissed the shorter woman's forehead. "That sounds fantastic. Thank you."

Koala nodded and patted her hip, nudging her to turn around. "You're welcome. Now, go eat and get some sleep. I'll be in bed whenever I finish this last batch."

Seraphina nodded and shuffled to their bedroom, nibbling on her food as she walked. She yawned widely and bumped the door shut behind her, kicking off her shoes. Sitting on the bed, she fumbled to pull her bra off and tossed it aside.

Finishing off the last bit of chicken, she set the plate on the nightstand and plopped back, settling into a spot. Sabo being on a mission meant she wouldn't have to fight him for the blankets, but she was so tired she barely tossed them over herself before crashing.

Seraphina awoke to fingers combing through her hair and the smell of warm pancakes filling her nostrils. She yawned widely and peeked up as Koala loosely braided her hair, smiling sleepily. Koala smiled and tied off the braid. "Good morning."

Seraphina smiled slightly and mumbled, "Did you even come to bed last night?"

Koala giggled softly and nodded. "You were so out of it, you barely moved for me. And when you did, I didn't think you'd let me up this morning."

Seraphina softly groaned and flushed, tucking her face into the pillow. A muffled, "Sorry," reached Koala's ears, making her laugh.

Koala smiled and patted her back. "It's alright, really. Now, sit up and have breakfast with me. I don't want it going cold."

Seraphina smiled slightly and sat up as Koala moved the desk chair over to sit in it. Seraphina looked over the tray of food and smiled at the perfectly fluffy pancakes, taking the plate of the higher stack. Koala smiled and took her plate.

Seraphina poured the syrup onto her pancake and cut off a piece, humming happily at the taste. Koala giggled and asked, "How is it?"

Seraphina simply nodded and gave a thumbs up, focusing on eating. Koala smiled and ate her breakfast, sipping some juice from their large, shared cup. Seraphina smiled and finished off her breakfast, wiping her mouth with a napkin before eyeing the perfectly shaped, jam filled pinwheels.

Koala smiled and picked one up, offering to her. "They're for you to try. I hope you like the jam I used."

Seraphina smiled and leaned over, taking a bite. She blinked at the burst of flavor and moaned softly, closing her eyes. She ate the pinwheel out of Koala's hand and turned pink when Koala picked up another, offering it to her. Seraphina turned pink and they repeated the process until the pinwheels disappeared.

Seraphina flopped back and softly groaned, patting her stomach. "God, that was delicious. You are a fantastic chef and baker."

Koala giggled and settled down beside her, loosely hugging her waist. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. And just think, this is only breakfast."

Seraphina groaned and held her close, tucking her face in Koala's neck. "I owe you so much for this."

Koala lightly laughed and nudged her into a slow, sweet kiss. Seraphina relaxed and rubbed her hip with her hand, tucking her close. Koala smiled and mumbled, "You don't owe me a thing, Sera. But, if you insist, which I know you will, I would love a training partner while Sabo's gone."

Seraphina smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on the pillow. "No problem. But first," she yawned widely, "I need a nap."

Koala smiled and nuzzled close, relaxing into her. "I'll wake you up later."

Seraphina softly hummed and tucked her close, mumbling, "Love you, Koala-bear."

Koala squeezed her hand and smiled softly. "Love you too, Sera."


End file.
